Once Upon a Lesbian
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: A re-write of this fic. Emma has a rough first lesson with Miss Mills do they fix things and work it out or is the relationship doomed from the start
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT! **

It was six am Monday morning when Emma's son Henry came bouncing into the room,

"Mama you got to go school wake up" Henry yelled bouncing on his blonde mother

"Henry" she groaned and rolled over and squinted her eyes open that is when she noticed Ruby standing against her doorframe. Emma glared at her best friend, she loved Henry don't get her wrong but this isn't how she expected to wake up, she was having a really nice dream and now…

"Don't even think about it Em, Henrys right it's your first day of school you got to get up don't make me bring a cold bucket of water up" Ruby smirked from where she was standing

"You wouldn't dare" Emma playfully growled

"Want to bet" Ruby smirked grabbing the bucket that was hidden beside her Emma's eyes widen she didn't actually think Ruby would be serious about this, then again it is Ruby, Emma was stuck frozen she couldn't move Henry on the other hand ran out of the bedroom squealing in laughter not wanting to get wet.

"I did warn you Em" Ruby giggled as she walked towards her blonde friend

"Ruby!" Emma shrieked as the cold water hit her

"Ruby did you just torture Emma again" Belle called out coming towards the blonde's room, that was of course after she ran into little Henry who told her what was happening

"Uhh no…" Ruby called out almost guilty almost…

"Ruby you are going to put new sheets and new pillows on my bed while I have a shower!" Emma growled and stalked off towards the bathroom. She wasn't actually angry but still, after the nice hot shower Emma made her way back to her room to get changed she got dressed into a black long sleeve dress that was backless and a black pair of high heels with spikes on the back she then put a bit of make up on and brushed her hair, then made her way down stairs

"Mamma looks pretty" Henry smiled

"Thank you sweetheart, you ready to go to grandma and grandpas" Emma asked as she picked up her son.

"Yes" Henry nodded he was actually quiet smart for his age, and Emma couldn't be more proud. Henry then grabbed a handful of Emma's hair while she grabbed his bag as well as her car keys and book bag.

"Are you two coming or are you finding your own way there" Emma called over her shoulder

"We will find our own way there thanks anyway Em" Ruby smiled only to earn a glare from the blonde. Emma buckled Henry into his car seat and made her way to her mother's house and gave a knock at the door

"Come in" a female voice could be heard

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad it's just me" Emma called out as she walked through the door

"Emma honey" Mary Margaret gushed and ran towards her grandson and her daughter

"Are you all ready for your first day of collage?" David asked walking to words his family

"Uhh yeah I think so" Emma smiled and with that her stomach growled.

"I just finished cooking breakfast I made extra just I case you didn't eat" Mary Margaret smiled and dragged her daughter to the kitchen

"MMmmm smells good, what is it?" Emma sniffed the air and put Henry on the ground who ran over to give his grandparents a hug then ran off to his playroom

"Scrambled eggs, Bacon, and Pancakes" M&M smiled and gave Emma her plate. All three adults sat down and ate their food quietly and talked and then Emma's phone buzzed

**Ruby: Emma where are you first class has started and Professor Mills isn't happy that you're late,  
Emma: Shit! I'll be right there and Professor Mills I thought we had Professor Blue?  
Ruby: Yeah but she left apparently and Professor Mills is taking her class, just get your hot ass here, and see the new teacher for yourself… She's a babe you'll love her ;)  
Emma: don't you already have a girlfriend Rubes what would she say if you were checking her out and I'm on my way  
Ruby: Belle is checking her out as well and okay see you soon**

"I'm already running late I've got to go" she said running towards the door

"Henry dear mummy is going now come give her a kiss and hug" She called out and the small boy ran towards her

"Bye mummy good luck, love you" Henry smiled and gave his mother a big sloppy kiss

"I love you to baby boy mummy will see you when she finished school okay behave for grandma and grandpa okay Henry" she smiled and gave him a kiss and hug and ran out of the door. She got to college in to time and ran to her first class and ran in without knocking

"Sorry I'm late I had to drop my son of to my parents' house and I lost track of time" Emma rushed out and made her way to the spare set next to Ruby where she collapsed and gave a huff and Ruby raised her eyebrow

"This better not happen again Miss?" Regina started with an annoyed tone

"Swan, Emma Swan and there I no promises that it won't happen again but I will try" Emma said looking up to her teacher freezing momentarily Ruby wasn't kidding when she said she was attractive,

"Trying will not be tolerated in my class Miss Swan and if your late again you will get a detention"

"Are you serious" Emma yelled jumping out of her seat the attraction gone instantly

"Do you have any idea how hard it is trying to get a four year old boy ready and yourself ready in the morning?" Emma growled when she didn't get an answer she continued

"No so don't you even dear think about threatening me with this whole detention shit because I will not turn up as I have to get home to my son" Emma growled again locking her eyes with the brunette

"Emma, Calm down…" Ruby whispered trying to pull the blonde back in her seat

"No, I will not calm down, you know what it was a waste of time coming to this class anyway I was already late" Emma huffed and stormed towards the door she just opened it when she heard

"That isn't a good idea Miss Swan" Regina glared at the blonde

"Oh go shove it were the sun don't shine" Emma glared back just as hard turned around and slammed the door on her way out.

**A/N: sorry it's so short but yeah that is how I wanted it to end! There will be more chapters soon I hope youse like it and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

Everyone went dead quiet and looked between their professor and the closed door

"God Damit Emma" Ruby yelled and threw her hands in the air and ran out after her blonde friend not noticing the glare she got from Regina. Ruby knew she shouldn't of yelled and ran out of the room but she couldn't let her best friend get in anymore trouble… if that was possible it is Emma they are talking about. Trouble seems to be the blonde's middle name,

"Emma! Wait get back here" Ruby yelled. Emma hurled around a furious look in her eye, Ruby hasn't seen that look in Emma's eyes for a long time so she took a step back then shook her head to focus on the task at hand.

"What!" Emma screamed Ruby was surprised no one was sticking their heads out to sticky beak

"Please just calm down, and come back?" Ruby hushed

"No!" Emma scoffed

"Emma please?" Ruby tried again

"Give me one good reason to come back" Emma huffed

"Well for one I think how hot Miss Mills is, is a good reason but because you can't just storm out of class like that when a professor doesn't agree with you on something. If everyone did that don't you think myself or many other students would have by now?" Ruby giggled and raised her eyebrow… she did have a point

"Humph" Emma huffed and crossed her arms her eyes narrowing at her best friend of course she got a look at her she was beautiful, her short brunette hair, her red lips and the small scar just above her lip, her perfect jawline and, her nice slender neck, the white button shirt with the 3 top buttons undone and you could see the tip of her black bra, the black pencil shirt and her long slender legs which ended with black pair of high heels. She beyond beautiful but right now Emma was way to pissed to care, how dare she treat her like that, none of the other Professors had this problem with her, Ruby noticed Emma was lost in thought that is when she made her next move.

"Come on, you don't want detention do you?" Ruby asked walking slowly towards the blonde

"No" Emma sighed

"But after what I just did I'm pretty sure she will give it to me anyway" Emma added rolling her eyes

"You did just tell her to go shove it up her ass" Ruby giggled and stopped when she got in front of the blonde

"I know, what I said Ruby," Emma snorted Ruby just shook her head she knew she just won and for that she is grateful.

"Just come back to class, okay so then you both can work something out?" Ruby pleaded

"What's the point class is almost over" Emma shrugged. She knew it actually wasn't but still… did she really have to go back and face her after telling her that of all things.

"It's only been like twenty minutes we still have another fifty to go" Ruby said grabbed the blondes hand and half dragging her back to the room, once back Ruby pushed Emma through the door and towards her seat.

"So nice of you to join us again Miss Swan" Regina glared at the blonde

"Well I really didn't have a choice in the matter" Emma huffed and glared back just as hard

"Technically my dear… you did have a choice. We all have a choice weather we turn up to class or not" Regina smirked

"And Miss Swan, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but when you are finished all your classes for the day I need you to come back here" Regina tossed and turned around

"And if I don't" Emma challenged

"Emma, just shut up or you'll make things worse for yourself" Ruby hissed why did Emma always do this to herself

"Your friend, is Right Emma you should really just shut up and listen and take what you can get otherwise the punishment will only get worse" Regina stated. Emma let out a growl and slammed her head on the table and whispered something under her breath

"What was that Miss Swan?" Regina smirked this was oh to much fun she was very much enjoying herself right now

"What I said was" Emma started and Ruby quickly placed her hand on Emma's mouth full knowing that Emma was probably going to tell her off again and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence" Ruby gasped. Emma just removed Ruby's hand and nodded with a roll of her eyes, when she noticed Regina staring at her with this annoyed look

"Oh please do carry on Professor Mills we do have a lesson to get to" Emma mocked

"Emmmmmaa" Ruby groaned

"What?" Emma huffed and crossed her arms clearly still in a bad mood

"Emma did you want us to pick up Henry when we finish school and start making dinner?" Belle asked from beside Ruby

"Yes please" Emma nodded with a small smile

"And what do we tell her mother, Oh sorry Emma couldn't do it, she already has detention as she was a bitch to the new teacher?" Ruby glared

"Yeah that will do" Emma shrugged, and waved her hand in dismissal that earned a few giggles from the class

"Ya know M&M isn't gonna be happy with ya" Ruby added

"And I care why plus your English is really horrible" Emma drawled rather bored of this ongoing convocation.

"You know what Mary Margaret is like" Ruby shrugged

"Yes I am well aware of what she is like, if you haven't forgotten she is my mother" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Alright you three be quiet" Regina scowled having enough Emma opened her mouth but before she could say anything Regina cut her off

"Whatever it is you have to say Miss Swan, save it" Regina glared and turned around and went back to writing on the board, while her back was turned Emma just scrunched up her face and mouthed the words Regina just said. Ruby just sighed while the person on Emma's other side was about to giggle but covered it up with a cough which got Regina's attention and she turned around Emma's face was completely blank.

"Is there a problem Professor" Emma asked Regina ignored Emma and went back to writing on the board, before long the bell rang Emma couldn't be anymore glad as she tried to race out the door

"Don't forget to come back here after you're next three classes Miss Swan" Regina called out as the blonde went out the door

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever" Emma huffed more to herself really as she was already out the door and couldn't respond, she then walked to her next class, the day flew by without any more accidents and the final bell went.

"See you guys at home" Emma sighed

"I really don't see why I have to do this though" Emma complained Ruby and Belle both giving her the really look Emma sighed

"Have fun" Belle giggled

"Don't do something I wouldn't do" Ruby yelled Emma just shook her head and walked towards Regina's class room, Emma didn't want anything to do with her right now so she highly doubts anything will happen, Emma was leaning up against the wall waiting for all the kids to exit before she entered

"Oh so you did decide to show up" Regina said as she was whipping of the board. Looking when she noticed the blonde hair at the corner of her eye

"Like I said earlier it's not like I had a choice" Emma huffed

"No dear you always have a choice, you didn't have to come, you could of ignored me and went home but the punishment would of have been worse" Regina said calmly not really wanting to get into another unnecessary argument.

"Yeah whatever" Emma huffed and waved her hand to dismiss the convocation

"What is it that you need me to do" Emma asked just wanting to get it done so she can go home

"Well, I heard you are one of the best students here at this collage" Regina started Emma sighed this is going to take longer then she thought, Regina tensed but ignored her and carried on

"But after this morning's performance I wasn't too sure, but when I was on lunch I talked to some of the other professors and they all say you have your days, and that there have been times where you have been late but it's not your fault, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry, I don't have a kid of my own so I don't know what it's like to have to get one ready in the morning, and I would like It if we could start over again?" Regina asked and sat down at her desk and Emma sat down on the chair in front of it Emma had to think, did she really want to forgive her, Regina noticed Emma was deep in thought and cleared her throat to bring her back to reality Emma looked at Regina and sighed, she hoped she will never regret this

"Yeah I guess we can" Emma shrugged

"Good," Regina smiled Emma had to stop herself from smiling, holy did she look even more beautiful when she smiled her pearly white teeth shining through

"So what did you need me to do" Emma asked again hoping this time there will be a response

"Oh right, I need your help sorting out these assignments, we have three different topic's and each student has to do one of these three topics but the problem is I don't know who is good at what, and you know you students well so I was wondering if you could help me sort them out and who should do what?" Regina asked

"Sure" Emma shrugged they spent the rest of the afternoon sorting out the assignments for all of Regina's classes

"Shit! I better get going" Emma yelled as she looked at the time it read seven pm

"Language dear, and I guess I should probably get home as well I didn't realise it was that late" Regina chuckled

"Umm I'm sorry for the way I was acting" Emma added she didn't know why she was apologising it's not like she really deserved it. Did she? Regina couldn't help but lean over and grab Emma's chin and lift it up

"It's okay Emma, we all have our days and I should off asked around before I went off at you" Regina whispered. They both where leaning into each other without realising it and but the time that they have their lips where inches apart.

"Emma" Regina whispered and then closed the gap so that they were kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, I do not own Once Upon a Time sadly **

Emma froze. Regina pulled back

"Emma I'm so sorry" Regina said terrified and shaking her head Emma just stood their confused why did Regina kiss her Emma frowned looking at the brunette, her lips where softer then she imaged them being, why did Emma feel like she needs to kiss her again, Regina sat there biting her lip looking at Emma, before Emma could do anything her phone start to buzz Emma answered and looked away from Regina who frowned.

"Oh hey Rubes what's up" Emma said a bit tensed

"Everything okay Em, you sound a bit tense" Ruby asked concerned

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Emma chuckled nervously and looked at Regina who was still frowning

"Am I interrupting something" Ruby asked with a smirk

"What no, what makes you think that" Emma asked confused

"Oh yep sure were you to distracted by your hot teacher or were making out with her?" Ruby asked knowing what Emma is like

"Ruby" Emma groaned really hoping her best friend would grow up

"I knew it you where lip locking the teacher weren't you" Ruby laughed

"I was not lip locking with anyone, now is there a reason you are calling me, WAIT IS HENERY OKAY" Emma jumped up panicking

"Emma calm down Henry is fine, I'm just ringing to see what you want for dinner" Ruby said trying to calm the blonde down

"Wait it is seven at night and you still haven't fed my son" Emma huffed clearly annoyed

"What no your son has been fed and has had his bath, myself and Belle haven't we wanted to know if you want us to cook you something or what" Ruby said quickly

"Rubes no offence I don't trust your cooking" Emma laughed now relaxed

"Hey" Ruby complained with a fake pout

"I'll get something on the way home, I shouldn't be too long, good by Rubes" Emma laughed

"Are you sure because you can stay there and make out with Professor Mills I don't mind getting something for dinner and looking after Henry" Ruby asked in a smug voice

"Are you trying to get rid of me Miss Lucas?" Emma asked with an eyebrow raised

"What makes you think that" Ruby asked faking being shocked

"The fact you don't want me home to look after my own child" Emma laughed Regina couldn't help but notice the way Emma's eyes lit up when every she mentioned her son and Regina loved hearing her laugh, she shook her head what is she thinking she is engaged to someone else she shouldn't of even kissed Emma, what if she goes to Mr Gold Regina froze looking terrified

"Anyway Rubes I really got to go Miss Mills looks like she is about to freak out" Emma frowned and eyed Regina

"Haha better not keep her majesty waiting then" Ruby laughed

"Ruby" Emma groaned

"Good-Bye Em see ya soon" Ruby laughed and hung up

"Bitch" Emma muttered

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked

"You can't tell anyone I kissed you" Regina said standing up

"It didn't happen at all okay" Regina said hurriedly as she started to pack up her stuff Emma scoffed of course Regina would act like this she can't believe it and to think Emma might of wanted to kiss her back

"I don't know what you are talking about Professor Mills" Emma said her teeth clenched Regina flinched

"Emma" Regina said and went to reach out

"Professor" Emma said and took a step back Regina sighed

"Anyway I have to go," Emma said in a huff and walked out, how dare she Emma fumed, _how dare she kiss me and then tell her it didn't even happen_, _Who does Regina Mills think she is, fine if that is the way it's going to be then let the games begin _Emma thought to herself.

**A/N: I know its short but I wanted to end here, leaving you with all these feels the next chapter will hopefully be up soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own OUAT, and here is chapter 4! **

"So" Ruby giggled when Emma walked into the kitchen with dinner

"Don't want to talk about Ruby" Emma huffed

"What happened?" Ruby asked with a frown

"As I said, don't want to talk about it, now where is my son" Emma bit out a bit more harsher the she meant to Emma sighed

"Sorry Rubes I just don't want to talk about it okay" Emma said looking at her best friend

"By the way where is that cute little son of mine?"

"With Belle in the playroom, you go clean up yourself and Henry and ill set dinner on the table" Ruby smiled softly and shoved the blonde out of the kitchen.

"Henry! Mummies home!" Emma called out walking towards the playroom. Henry ran out of the room and into his mother's arms

"Hey my beautiful baby boy" Emma smiled as she hugged her son

"Hey mummy" Henry smiled and gave Emma a kiss

"I missed you" Henry frowned

"Oh I missed you to baby boy" Emma said squeezing her son in a tight hug

"Ruby told Grandma and Grandpa that you got in trouble" Henry said innocently while Emma washed his face and hands

"Oh did she know, I think I'm going to have to talk to her aren't I" Emma laughed as she washed her hands

"Ready for tea, my little munchkin" Emma smiled as they walked into the kitchen

"Yes" Henry smiled and

"Good because I'm starving" Emma chuckled

"When are you not hungry women" Ruby laughed as Emma and Henry sat down,

"So I hear that you told my parents that you dobbed me in aye?" Emma asked with an eyebrow raised

"Henrrrrryyy, that was meant to be our little secret" Ruby fake pouted

"My parents would of told me anyway, you know what they are like, Speak of the devil" Emma laughed and answered her phone, but made sure she held it away from her ear

"EMMA SWAN, IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY AND YOU'RE ALREADY GETTING YOURSELF INTO TROUBLE EMMA YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BEHAVE! SERIOUSLY YOU TOLD HER TO GO SHOVE IT, EMMA!" Snow yelled into the phone Emma just rolled her eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me" Snow huffed

"I" Emma started

"Don't even say you didn't, I know what you're like Emma, you're my daughter and I know whenever I yell at you, you roll you're eyes. Emma couldn't help but glare at Ruby

"And don't even think about glaring at Ruby this is your own fault" Snow added

"ARE YOU IN MY FUCKING HOUSE OR SOMETHING" Emma yelled

"EMMA WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUR SON I OBVIOUSLY CLOSE TO YOU! AND DON'T EVEN DARE YELL AT ME!" Snow yelled.

"Well she is lucky that is all I said to her" Emma snarled before her mother could reply she hung up the phone. She was not in the mood. First she had to deal with Regina acting the way she was and now her mother

"Mamma, are you okay" Henry asked with wide eyes

"Mummy's fine Henry, she just had a bad first day at school that's all" Emma said with a frown. When dinner washed finished Emma took Henry up to give up a bath, and then the 4 of them sat in the lounge-room watching a movie, Beauty and the Beast to be exact (Ironic I know).

"Belle Princess" Henry said pointing to Belle

"I wish Hen, I wish" Belle laughed. About half way through the movie Henry feel asleep in his mother's arms and Emma was dozing off to.

"Hey Emma, why don't you go to bed, you've had a big day, we will come with you to drop Henry off tomorrow if you want?" Ruby whispered

"Yeah okay" Emma nodded and got up from the couch she put her son to bed and then got into be herself as soon as her head touched the pillow she as fast asleep.

**The next day**

The alarm went off and Emma let out a groan and got out of bed, then jumped in the shower, Today was her second day of school and she had Professor Mills last today, she was dreading that class, Emma couldn't be bother to get all fancied up so she threw on a pair of ripped short shorts and a white button up shirt and she left the 3 top buttons undone, and she wore her and a pair of black flats with a bow at the top. She put on a little bit of make-up and threw her hair up into a messy bun and walked into Henry's room she found it empty, she gave a slight frown wondering where her son can be. That's when she heard him laughing she made her way to the noise and found him in his high chair clapping and laughing at Ruby who had music play and was dancing around and singing like an idiot, Emma stood at the doorframe of the kitchen and watched Ruby with a lift eyebrow

"Mummy" Henry squealed when he noticed his mother

"Hey my little prince" Emma cooed and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Almost ready to go?" She asked Ruby who looked embarrassed and turned off her music and gave a nodded

"Belle is just finishing" Ruby said and checked Emma out from head to toe

"God women, even when you don't put any effort into your outfit you still ménage to look hot" Ruby frowned

"Ready" Belle said walking into the kitchen. Emma grabbed a red apple, her bag, Henry's bag and her car keys

"Let's go" Emma said with a mouthful of apple and then picked up Henry after give him a quick clean. They stopped in front of Emma's mother's house and Emma didn't want to get out

"Umm Rubes, do you think you will be able to take Henry up" Emma asked passing the bag to the brunette

"Sure, but you can't avoided your parents for ever Em" Ruby laughed and got herself and Henry out of the car.

**5 minutes later**

Ruby got back in the car

"Your mother isn't very happy with you" Ruby said as she buckled up her seatbelt

"Oh I wonder why" Emma said sarcastically and drove the three of them to school

"So, we have Miss Mills last aye," Ruby eyed the blonde

"Ruby" Emma warned

"Okay, Okay, you don't want to talk about" Ruby said putting her hands up in defence. The day flew by and before the girls could even blink an eye it was their last class

"You know what I'm not feeling to well, I might just head home" Emma said not really wanting to face the professor, the three girls are about 5 minutes early for Regina's class none of them really want to piss her off.

"Oh no you don't" Ruby said grabbing Emma's arm and dragging her into the classroom

"Ruby, you can let me go you know" Emma huffed

"Not gonna happen" Ruby smiled at Emma

"Hi Miss Mills" Belle greeted the teacher

"Oh hello girls, you're a bit early, I was just showing my fiancé out" Regina smiled

"Ruby, Belle, Emma, this is Daniel, Daniel, this is Ruby, Belle and Emma" Regina smiled bright as she pointed to each girl

"Nice to meet you Daniel" Belle said with a smile and a handshake

"I didn't know you were engaged" Ruby blurted out and then turned Red

"Uh" Ruby started

"Haha, no it's okay Ruby, None of my students knew" Regina shrugged and then looked at Emma who would even face her that's why she didn't want Emma to tell anyone, and what the hell why did Regina even kiss her if she is engaged that made Emma even more annoyed. She was not going to get herself involved with another cheater it has already happened once with Neal she is not doing it again.

"Emma" Ruby hissed and elbowed her ribs

"Ow, fuck off Red" Emma huffed and went to her seat Regina couldn't help but frown

"She's been like this all day, her mother called her up last night and went off at her because of what happened yesterday during class" Ruby said waving her hand towards the blonde everyone focused on Emma for a second

"She, seems nice, and what happened" Daniel said slowly and turned to face Regina who bit her lip and avoided eye contact

"Oh don't worry she is, she is very stubborn and moody" Ruby laughed

"Plus, she has to get up extra early to make sure her son is up and ready to go to his grandparents" Belle added

"Son" Daniel gasped in surprised and looked at the blonde.

"She has a son?" He asked

"Uh yeah he is 4" Ruby said scratching the back of her neck wondering why he was asking so many questions it was kind of weird

"Are you done with telling him my life story" Emma barked and then the bell went

"Well I best be going then shouldn't I" Daniel laughed nervously and walked out the door, and soon enough kids where coming in.

"Alright class, I'm giving you out your assignments today, you are going to work in pairs, I have dived everyone up into 3 different groups and you can choose from there" Regina said handing out the paper, She frowned when she got to Emma

"Emma is everything alright" Regina asked standing beside the blonde. Emma just ignored her and grabbed the assignment out of Regina's out stretched hand and put it on her desk and read over it. Regina let out a sigh and carried on. Everyone got into their groups and Emma was left by herself

"Miss Mills, Emma can join us" Ruby said as she pointed between her and her partner (No it's not Belle)

"No thanks Rubes I can do it myself" Emma rolled her eyes and waved her hand to dismiss the convocation

"Are you sure" Ruby asked she could see Emma was upset and she wanted to know why she hoped Emma would open up soon.

"Yeah I'm sure" Emma whispered

"If you have any problems or questions you can come and ask me okay" Regina said to the blonde, the blonde just gave a slight head nod and started her assignment. Emma got the first and second part of her assignment done she had eight more to go, she was half way through the third one when she realised she needed help because she didn't understand it. Emma didn't know what to do, she didn't want to ask Regina for help, she couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Everything okay Emma" Regina asked noticing the blondes frown. Emma pretended she didn't hear. Regina let out a sigh and rub of her temples

"Miss Swan, would you please stay back a few minutes after class, you are not in trouble I just want to have a word with you" Regina said frustrated. Emma didn't nod her head yes or no she kept her head down trying to understand the assignment she furious with Regina. The bell went a few minutes later. Emma packed her stuff up and was about to walk out of the door.

"Emma please" Regina begged, Emma was tensed anyone would be able to see that, her fists and jaw clenched her back straight

"Em, Well meet you at your car" Ruby whispered Emma handed over her bag and keys to the two brunettes

"Emma" Regina whispered walked towards the blonde

"Please just say something" Regina begged

"You're engaged" Emma snarled she tried so hard not to let her teacher no that she was hurt by it but she couldn't hold it in any longer

"Yes Emma I am, that's why I stopped, last night, Emma I'm so sorry if I led you on like that I shouldn't of done that, I don't know what came over me, but there was this pull, that made me want to be close to you, it felt so right to kiss you" Regina whispered

"Well you're not going to be able are you" Emma huffed and walked out

"Emma wait" Regina called and turned the blonde around before she made it out the door,

"Regina what you doing" Emma growled, and that's when Regina noticed Emma's bottom lip it was bleeding from were Emma was biting it from trying to stay calm

"Oh sweetheart" Regina cooed and went to whip the blood away.

"Don't touch me" Emma growled as she lightly smacked Regina's hand from her face and slammed the door in Regina's face and stormed to the car, When she got to the car, Ruby and Belle could tell Emma wasn't in the mood for talking so Ruby just handed Emma her keys and phone and Emma called her mother up

"Hey Mum, look I was wondering if you could have Henry for the night as well, I just had a bad day at school, and before you say anything no I didn't get into trouble" Emma whispered, Mary Margaret could tell her daughter was upset but she didn't press for questions

"Okay sweetheart that's fine" M&M whispered.

"So do you want to go out and get drunk" Emma said looking between the two

"Sure," Ruby shrugged

"Yep" Belle smiled. The 3 girls went home had some dinner and had showers and got ready,

Ruby wore skinny jeans and a tight shirt and a pair of high heels. Belle wore a singlet and a high waist skirt and a pair of high heels, and last but not least Emma wore a short tight black dress with a pair of high heels, they all did their hair and make-up and then they were on their way to the club. They did shots heaps of shots and drank whatever it was that they drank. It was around 1am when Emma received a text from Regina

**Regina: Hello Emma  
Emma: who's this?  
Regina: It's me Regina  
Emma: How did your number get in my phone  
Regina: Emma this is you isn't it?  
Emma: No it's Lord Voldemort -.-  
**Emma rolled her eyes  
**Regina: What are you doing up at 1am if you have school tomorrow  
Emma: I'm out drinking with Rubes and Belle  
**Emma felt so smug right now**  
Regina: Emma it's a school night, I'm coming to get you the three of you  
Emma: No you're not, you got to stay home and be with your fiancé  
Regina: Emma please don't do this.  
Emma: What state the fact's what the hell Regina, you are the one who kissed me or have you already forgotten that, I don't want to deal with another cheater so just leave me alone and be with you fiancé in peace okay**

Regina gave up in the end she climbed out of bed and made her way down the stairs to call the blonde

Emma picked up after the 4th ring

"What" Emma slurred

"How drunk are you" Regina huffed

"Why does it matter" Emma huffed clearly annoyed that Regina was not going to leave her alone

"Emma I'm coming to get you Ruby and Belle and taking you home" Regina said

"No you're not" Emma frowned

"Emma you have school tomorrow you shouldn't be out drinking in the first place" Regina growled in frustration

"Well I wouldn't of had the urge to get drunk if you didn't do what you did so" Emma said with a shrug

"Emma" Regina sighed

"Ruby give me back my phone" Regina could hear Emma giggle

"Hello Ruby"

"Professor Mills?" Ruby asked with a huffed slur also

"Yes it's me" Regina said rubbing her temples

"Why do you have Emma's number" Ruby asked with a frown

"Ruby that is none of your busy, I'm coming to pick you all and take you all home" Regina huffed

"Why, we are perfectly fine Miss Mills" Ruby sneered

"Ruby what is going on, you were fine in class now it's like you hate me" Regina frowned as she got changed into some clothes

"Well you broke my best friend's heart" Ruby huffed and hung up the phone Regina just sighed in frustration did Emma actually tell them what happened or is it just the way Emma has been acting lately. Regina just sighed and walked back upstairs not noticing Daniel woke up

"Where you going babe" Regina heard her fiancé ask

"You know those 3 students that I introduced you to" Regina said grabbing her car keys

"Yeah?" Daniel said confused sitting up

"Well they thought it would be fun to go and get drunk on a school night and I have one student's number" Regina sighed

"Wait you have a student's number, why?" Daniel asked with a frown he didn't like where this was going, he noticed the way she looked at the blonde what was her name again. He couldn't think of it at the moment but this was going to end badly and he just knew it

"Uhh I don't know why I put it In her phone, anyway I texted her to make sure she was okay because we got into another disagreement this afternoon and when that didn't really go to plan I called her, I'm going to pick them up and drop them home, I shouldn't be too long, but the thing is I don't know what bar they are at and they she won't reply back to me" Regina frowned then kissed her fiancé she was about to walk out when he stopped her

"This is going to end badly you know this" Daniel said

"I have no clue what you are talking about" Regina huffed and walked outside Daniel sighed he knew that he that things where rocky for them after Regina found him in bed with another man but Regina cannot be stupid enough to go for one of her students, she knows the rules, she knows what could happen if they get caught, but by the looks of it the blonde didn't seem to interested in her, she almost seem pissed off with Regina actually he never got around to asking Regina what actually happened between the two of them, oh well he can ask when she gets back or in the morning.

**Regina: Emma, what bar are you at? **Emma without thinking replied to the text  
**Emma: The Rabbit Hole.**

Regina made her way to the Rabbit hole and walked into the bar she found the 3 girls easily and walked up to them

"Come on you three I'm taking you home" She sighed not looking at Belle and Ruby who were making out.

"We don't want to go home" Emma said drowned her drink and stood up to get another one swaying slightly. Regina grabbed Emma's arm to balance her

"Emma please" Regina whispered in her ear a shiver went down Emma's spin and Regina noticed it

"Please just listen to me, let me take you home" Regina whispered again Emma could hear the pleading in her voice, Regina could plead all she wanted to but she isn't going home not with Regina anyway

"No, I'm not going home" Emma growled and pulled her hand from Regina's grip and stumbled a bit and made her way to the bar where she ran into a petite blonde

"Hi I'm Emma" Emma smiled and held her hand out to the other blonde she looked familiar wasn't she one of the girls from school

"Hey, the names Tinkerbelle, but you can just call me Tink" Tinkerbelle replied

"Well Tink, it's nice to meet you" Emma smiled,

"Nice to meet you too and do you go to StoryBrooke collage by any chance?" Tink asked

"Yes I do, I thought I recognised you I think you are in one of my best friends classes" Emma said

"You mean Belle yes?" Tink asked

"Yep" Emma said popping the 'p'

SQSQSQSQ

"What are you doing here" Ruby growled once she realised Regina standing in front of them

"As I said before I'm here to take you three home" Regina huffed

"We are fine, and Emma is more than fine" Ruby laughed and pointed towards her blonde friend who was flirting with Tinkerbelle. Regina doesn't know why but she got really jealous and stormed over to them

"Come on Emma we are going home" Regina growled having enough of trying to be nice

"I'm not going home" Emma turned and glared at the women

"Is that your girlfriend" Tink asked with a frown wasn't she the bitchy Professor from school

"No, she is just my Professor" Emma huffed

"And she was just leaving" Emma said glaring at the women, Regina wasn't going to leave without the three girls in tow even if it does take her all night long

"Emma it's 2:30am and you have collage in just a few hours" Regina growled. Emma decided she would just ignore the brunette and talk to the blonde they flirted a bit and Tink lend in towards Emma.

"So Emma," Tink drunkenly purred obviously away the Professor was still there and wasn't going to move anything soon, she looked almost jealous we'll Tink could have a bit of fun with this information.

"How would you like to come back to my house for a few hours" Tink said wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her in,

"I think that would be fun" Emma smirked, and wrapped her arms around Tinkerbelle's neck

"Good" Tink whispered and then crashed their lips together, Regina stood there jealous as hell and gob smacked

"Hey Em, we should be handing home, to our home, haha you can go to Tink's another night but right now we should probably head home" Belle giggled interrupting the two blondes.

"Aww" Tink complained and fake pouted.

"Haha, try not to miss me" Emma winked at the blonde and followed her two best friends out with Regina chasing after them.

"Okay now that you are ready to leave can I take you home" Regina snapped. Emma couldn't help but smirk and lift up an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay Gina you seem a little tense" Emma said batting her eyes innocently and Regina couldn't take it she slammed Emma against the side of her car and pulled her into a bone crushing kiss Belle and Ruby just started surprised neither noticed a sober Tink walking out of the bar and noticed the scene in front of them

"No one is allowed to touch you but me" Regina growled and then opened the door for the three girls, they couldn't be bothered to argue so they got in the car,

"I'm not yours you already have someone at home in your bed waiting for you I already told you I'm not getting involved with another cheater" Emma huffed Regina let out a growl and tighten her grip on the steering wheel

"Where do you live" Regina asked trying to remain calm Emma gave Regina directions to her house and dropped them off.

"So I guess I'll see you in a few hours then huh?" Emma smirked at Regina and then got out of the car, the three girls made their way into the house and to their beds where the fell straight asleep.

**A/N: HOLY BLOODY HELL that was long I hope you like it, I nearly lost it! I didn't save it, but I have it on auto save but I forgot and I didn't save it and word crashed and I thought I lost it and I was at 2800 words and I nearly cried cause I thought I lost it, buttttt I didn't thank fuck for that but yep here is a long chapter I hope you enjoy its 4015 words. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here is chapter 5 WARNING THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER AND I MEAN A LOT SO IF YA DON'T LIKE BAD WORDS DON'T READ IT and no hate! I will get to SQ just have a few problems along the way. Oh and I don't own OUAT. **

Emma woke up with a groan and open her eyes only to shut them again and that's when she flashed back to last night, Regina was jealous and she had her 3rd today so she was going to give her a piece of her mind how dare she do this to her kiss her twice while she has someone back at home warming her bed at night. Emma got out of bed in huff and went for a shower washed her hair and got out dried her and stalked back into her room and slammed the door making Ruby and Belle flinch as they too had a hangover

"You okay babe" Ruby called and regret it instantly

"I'm fine" Emma yelled back. Emma threw on a pair of faded ripped jeans and a white button up shirt but this time instead of 3 buttons she left the top four undone. She purposely wore a black bra and went without a singlet underneath she put on her high heels ran a brush through her hair and left it down she then stormed towards the kitchen

"Bloody hell" She heard Belle mutter

"What?" Emma glared not really in the mood to deal with anyone this morning she didn't mean to snap at her friends but at this point in time Emma didn't care, she knew her friends wouldn't take it too heart.

"Em, you look hot" Belle breathed out and whimpered when Emma bent over into the fridge to grab an apple

"Belle why are you, HOLY FUCKING JESUES WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ALL THE FEAMLES AT SCHOOL" Ruby said walking in and then yelled at the blonde who looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow through her arm as she was still bent over and looking in the fridge. Once Emma straighten back up with her apple she asked the girls

"You ready to go?" between a mouth full of apple, they just nodded not really trusting their voices right now. They headed towards Emma's bug when Emma's phone rang

"Hey Ma, yeah just heading to school now thanks, again for looking after Hen last night I will make it up to you, I'll come grab him after school, He has Kindergarten tomorrow so you won't need to babysit him" Emma said rolling her eyes towards the phone.

"Mum, look I got to go, I have to drive to school, yes mum, I know mum, yes mum, alright mum," by this time Emma was growling

"Alright love you to good-bye mum, send Henry my love and ill call you at lunch" Emma growled. She than hung up and huffed

"Mother's" she muttered.

"You okay Em" Ruby asked placing a hand on Emma's arm

"I'm fine Rubes" Emma said shrugging it off and pulling the car into park, they walked towards their lockers got their stuff and walked to class, the first two classes went by fast, Emma meet up with Belle and Ruby and had something quick to eat they had an hour until their next class with Regina, Emma quickly called her mother so she could talk to her son, and she about 10mins till class started Emma was getting angrier

"I'm going to give her a piece of my mind" Emma growled after explaining why she is so mad. Ruby and Belle ran after her, Emma was about to through the door open when she felt a body collided with her

"RUBY WHAT THE HELL" Emma screamed pushing the brunette who just threw herself at Emma off her

"Emma you need to calm down before you say something you'll regret later" Ruby said trying to calm the blonde. Regina and her fiancé where in the class room and was wondering what on earth was going on in the hall way.

"What on earth is going on out here" Regina asked and threw open the door and that's when she noticed Emma, and how angry Emma looked, Emma was about to open her mouth when all of a sudden

"Tink get your ass over here I need help" Ruby called and the petite blonde ran towards the group

"Do something" Ruby pointed at Emma who already had her mouth open and that's when Tinkerbelle slammed Emma against one of the lockers on the other side of the room and pulled her into a crushing kiss making the teeth smash together. Emma instantly rapped her arms around the blondes neck and gripped on to her hair pulling her in closer, she didn't know why she was reacting like this but she did, when they pulled apart to breath Tink started biting down Emma's neck Emma letting out moan and tried pulling the blonde closer, *Emma stop you can't do this* Emma thought to herself but the way Tink was making her feel, both the blondes forgot everyone was standing there and they all where gapping at the two women. Regina soon becoming furious did Emma not take her threat seriously last night, Daniel noticed Regina's reaction and he knew this wouldn't end well for anyone. Emma growled wrapped on let around Tinkerbell's waist and bucked her hips wanting more, Tink couldn't help but smirk she unzipped Emma's jeans suddenly remembering that they had an audience she could feel Regina's glare on the back of her head and she couldn't help but slammed two fingers into Emma's waiting core, Emma closed her eyes and slammed her head back against the lockers with a bang as Tink kept thrusting and curling in and out of her, Tink could tell she was close with one last thrust and curl and one last bit and suck and Emma let out a scream and dug and dragged her nails down Tinkerbell's back

"Holy hell that was hot" Ruby membered while Tink did up Emma's pants without warning Emma grabbed on to Tink's hand and began to suck and lick her two fingers clean. Belle let out a breathy moan, as did Tink, Daniel couldn't help but stand there with his mouth wide open. Tink gave Emma one last kiss and started walking towards her class

"Oh Emma, you should come tonight at my house" Tink winked at Emma

"Oh should I now" Emma teased

"Oh defiantly I think I could make you cum all night" Tink smirked

"Oh is that a threat or a promise Blondie" Emma laughed and then the bell went

"I guess we will have to find out then won't we" Tink called back before kids started filling the hall Emma walked over to where the group was pulled deodorant out of her bag put some on and walked into the classroom.

"Belle we are so having a threesome with Emma tomorrow night" Ruby said looking at her girlfriend, not really caring about the glare that Regina sent her way, Belle just nodded in response she had no words for what just happened.

"That did not happen" Daniel breathed out suripsed Mr Gold didn't come see what all the noise was and or the other teachers they weren't exactly quiet and why didn't Regina stop them,

"Oh it totally did" Ruby replied walking to the room, the rest of the day went fast and Emma couldn't take the smirk of her face, the bell went signalling that the day is over and everyone can go home

"So Emma, are you going to go to Tink's tonight" Ruby asked getting into the car

"I don't know" Emma shrugged

"I got look after Henry" Emma said looking at her friend

"We can" Belle smiled

"Are you sure I don't mind" Emma started

"Oh we are serious you are getting laid tonight" Ruby said laughing as Emma pulled up outside of her parents out

"Shouldn't be too long" Emma smiled and went and grabbed her son, they came back 5 mins later with a very hypo Henry

"Hey kid" Ruby said as Emma buckled him in,

"Hey Wolf" Henry yelled

"Hey lle" yelled again

"Henry no more yelling" Emma scowled at her son

"Sorry Mama" Henry frowned

"It's okay sweetie, how would you like Aunt Ruby and Aunt Belle look after you tonight" Emma smiled at her son who just nodded his head up and down excitedly,

**4 am the next day**

"Oh wow," Emma breathed as she laid down beside Tink

"You weren't kidding when you said you were going to make me cum all night" Emma said sleepy. Tink just chuckled

"Umm so what going on with you and that Regina chick, because she is a Professor and last time I checked it was against the school rules for a teacher and student to sleep with each other?" Tink asked

"We haven't slept together she is engaged" Emma huffed out not really wanting to talk about the brunette

"Well I saw her kissing you last night" Tink frowned

"Look I don't know what you saw but there is nothing going on between me and Miss Mills" Emma growled

"No if you don't mind I better get going" Emma said climbing out of bed

"Wait no Emma please don't go, I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked, can you stay" Tink pleaded Emma didn't do sleepovers she just wanted to be back in her own bed asleep, she also doesn't cuddle but Tink did just fuck her until early hours of the morning so she guessed she could lay for a bit longer. So Emma sighed and climbed back into bed, Tink snuggled into her about half an hour later when Emma was sure that Tink was asleep she slipped out of the house and made her way home. When she climbed into bed *Great* Emma thought *I can barely walk and it's only Thursday* Emma muttered and drifted off to sleep. About 11:00 am Emma's phone rang

"Mello" Emma answered it still half asleep

"Hey Em, just give you a head ups that your class starts in 20 mins" Ruby Smiled she knew Emma had a spare this morning

"Fuck, what time is it" Emma screamed and tried getting out of bed but her sheets where tangled and she landed on the floor with a oomph

"Shit, fuck, god bloody damit" Emma yelled

"Is everything okay dear?" She heard Regina's concerning voice

"Yes I just feel out of bed" Emma grumbled she stood up and flinch

"Fuck you Tink your fingers, I can barely walk" Emma mumbled and she heard Ruby snicker on the other end of the line

"Yeah laugh it up wolf" Emma chuckled

"It's 11:00" Ruby replied

"Fuckkkkkkk I didn't even take Hen to Kindy today" Emma cursed

"Don't worry Em myself and Belle did" Ruby replied

"Wolf?" Emma heard Regina ask bring it back to the current convocation

"Am I on loud speaker" Emma yelled why on earth was she one loud speaker and why was Ruby with Regina

"Ouch and yes you are" Ruby smirked

"Fuck you Ruby, why the hell am I on speaker for" Emma yelled into the phone while she was getting dressed, today she was wearing a short tight black dress, and she quickly put her heels on and walked out the front door

"Umm Ruby, how am I meant to get to oh never mind" Emma laughed as her car pulled up and Belle inside Emma limped her way there and got in with a flinch

"Good bye wolf see you in a few" Emma growled and hung the phone as Ruby was explain to Regina how she got the nick name wolf. Emma limped into class just as the bell went and sat down with a flinch

"You okay Em" Ruby whispered

"Are you kidding me" Emma hissed

"Fuck I can barely sit down" Emma complained

"Oh btw Em, you're are having a threesome with me and Belle" Ruby whispered

"Oh lord" Emma laughed which got her into trouble. The day went by fast and it was home time

"Finally I get time with my little prince" Emma smiled as she walked towards her car

"Yep and when he is asleep we are going to get in on like Donkey Kong" Ruby laughed

"Whatever you say Rubes" Emma laughed and parked outside of Henrys kindergarten

**3 hours later **

The 3 women, and Henry where all snuggled up in Henry's room while Emma read a story to Henry who feel to sleep instantly,

"Come on Emma" Ruby hissed dragging Emma from the room and into their (Ruby and belle's) bedroom. Emma smirked as Ruby closed the door behind them, Emma stalked up to Ruby grabbed her hand and walked her to one of the chairs and handcuffed her there

"You are going to watch me fuck your girlfriend and then you get your turn and then all three of us can have a go and then I can watch you and belle fuck" Emma purred into Ruby's ear who whimpered instantly. Emma walked slowly to Belle who was sitting on the bed and slowly and painfully undid her dress until she as in nothing but black panties and bra and her black high heels. While belle undressed herself very quickly.

"Ready to be fucked Belle" Emma purred into Belles ear and straddled the brunette Emma kissed Belle slowly and ran her hands up and down Belle body, Belle let out a soft moan and bucked her hips as Emma bit down lightly on her neck and ran her finger nails down Belle's torso.

"Please Emma" Belle begged and Emma ran her fingers through Belle's core and all Belle could do was moan. Emma smirked and kissed her way down Belles body until she her mouth was above Belle clit,

"Your so wet" Emma breathed and she could see Belle shiver, without warning Emma attached her lips to Belle's clit and started to nibbled and suck the bundle of nerve and she slipped two fingers into Belle waiting core. Emma thrust and curled her fingers a few last times and Belle covered her own mouth before she screamed so she wouldn't wake up Henry and then she went limp, Emma could help but smirk, Once Belle got her energy back she flipped Emma over so she was on her back Belle growled and took Emma's Panties off with her teeth and then took Emma's bra off, but she left her high heels on

"Oh god this is so hot" The two girls heard Ruby moaned as she watch her girlfriend bring Emma to climax

"I think, its Ruby's turn don't you" Emma puffed as she walked over to Ruby so the two girls could switch places

**12am **

"OMG, I don't think I will be able to walk tomorrow yep deffs not going to school" Emma moaned as she closed her eyes and feel asleep wrapped between the two brunettes Emma woke up at 3 in the morning only to realise she fell asleep in Ruby and Belle's bed Emma got out as fast as she can but without waking the girls of course, she went into her own room and fell sound asleep until 7:00 that is, that's when Henry decided he would come bouncing on top of Emma,

"Mamma you going to school today" Henry asked

"No, Mummy is spending the day at home with her favourite son" Emma smiled and tickled Henry but doing so she flinched and Henry being 4 noticed it

"Mama are you okay" Henry asked with a frown

"Of course baby, mummy is a bit sore but she will be fine, come on lets go make you some breakfast. Ruby and Belle went to school while Emma stayed home with her son about 2:30 Emma was reading to Henry so he could have his afternoon nap and Emma fell asleep as well.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Does Emma hate me" Regina asked Ruby

"Why would you think that Professor Mills?" Belle asked trying to sound innocent

"I don't know it just seems like it" Regina started

"Come to dinner tonight" Ruby blurted why did she just do that, she can't take it back now, it has already been said fuck Emma was going to be pissed

"Are you sure what about Emma?" their teacher asked nervously knowing full well how Emma would react if she found her in her house

"Oh she will be fine" Ruby lied and told the teacher to follow them home, they got through the door and they heard no nose

"Why is it so quiet" Regina asked greatly confused, if she had a son wouldn't he be running around making lots of noise or is her son not here.

"I don't know" Ruby whispered it isn't usually this quiet in the afternoon, the trio walked into the lounge-room, Ruby walking towards the lounge where she found Emma on her back with her arm wrapped a curled Henry on her chest and a book in the other on top of Henry. Regina and Belle made their way over to where Ruby stood

"Is that her son" Regina whispered with wide eyes taking in the small brunet boy

"Yep" Ruby nodded

"Hey, Em, wake up we have a visitor" Ruby whispered shaking the blonde slightly, her grip on Henry tighten a little and she let mumbled a few words that none of them could understand

"Emmmm, I said wake up" Ruby said shaking the blonde harder

"Fuck of Ruby" Emma grumbled and Regina could help but chuckle, *that chuckle I know that chuckle* Emma thought before her eyes flew open and landed on their brunette Professor

"What is she doing here" Emma hissed flinching as she moved herself of the couch and placed Henry back down

"I invited her for dinner" Ruby smiled it didn't reach her eyes she knew shit was about to go down

"You what" Emma hissed

"Emma, can we please talk" Regina asked

"There is nothing to talk about" Emma huffed and stalked well she tried to stalk out of the lounge-room

"Maybe I should go" Regina frowned

"No, you're staying weather Emma likes it or not" Ruby huffed and stalked after the blonde. They really need to sort whatever it was out, Emma was being too crabby lately and it was starting to annoy her.

**A/N: there you have it, I know a lot of bad words shhh, and SQ will happen you just have to wait :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own OUAT SADLY! Here is chapter 6 sorry it's taken so long been busy with work and babysitting but yeah here it is**

"What the hell Em!" Ruby growled as soon as she entered the kitchen she knew they were having problems but honestly she didn't have to be so rude.

"What" Emma growled she didn't know why Ruby even invited her what was the point of this

"You need to sort your shit with her" Ruby hissed

"What's the point she is engaged remember!" Emma hissed back inching closer

"So, she obviously wants you, why are you making this harder" Ruby whined to the blonde who started getting dinner ready

"Because, why should I make things easy, and why is she after me if she already has someone, I'm not getting involved with another cheater Rubes" Emma frowned

"I just can't I cannot go through with that pain again, and what if Henry gets attached and then Regina decides she doesn't want me anymore I am not putting him through that" Emma huffed

**SQSQSQSQSQQSQSQ**

Henry started to whine and cry he tried to snuggle into his mother but she wasn't there, were was she Henry thought

"Mama" He cried rolling into a ball Belle knelt to the ground beside the 4 year old

"Henry hey Hen are you okay it's me Belle" Belle whispered

"I want my mummy" Henry cried

"Emmma!" Belle called she didn't really have any other choice, Emma ran into the lounge-room when she heard her son crying she scooped up him up and cradled him to her chest

"Hey baby, mamma is here, she won't let them get to you, you safe now Hen," Emma soothed her son and bounced him around.

"Mamma they came after you they hurt you they took you away from me" Henry cried

"Henry sweetheart mummy is here no one is going to take me away from you okay" Emma soothed her son trying to hold back the tears that were threating to come down her faces

"They killed you mummy I called for you but there was blood everywhere so much blood mamma, I called for you but you wanted come back, Ruby and Belle were there to they tried waking you up to mummy but you wouldn't" Henry cried and Emma just held her son to her chest tighter and let the tears run down her face and kissed his head.

"I won't let that happen" Emma sobbed her knees nearly buckling

"Emma how about you sit down" Ruby whispered walking towards the blonde

"I'm fine" Emma sobbed and held her son tighter

"Mummy" Henry whispered once the tears stopped

"Hey baby" Emma sniffled

"I love you" Henry said looking up to his blonde mother with big eyes

"And I love you sweetheart, I won't ever leave you okay" Emma soothed her son

"Okay mummy" Henry whispered as nuzzled into Emma's neck and grabbed the back of her head, Regina just stood there shocked at how well the blonde handled the situation.

"Henry, can mummy asked who it was that hurt her" Emma whispered as he sat down on the couch

"Em, did you want me to finish dinner" Belle asked, Emma just looked up at the brunette

"Yes please" She whispered and Belle just hurried into the kitchen Regina sat down on the couch beside Emma and rubbed her leg trying to comfort the blonde who is still trying to recover

"It was Daddy" Henry whispered and Emma froze and stopped breathing

"Mamma" Henry said confused

"Mamma are you okay" the little boy asked panicking

"Mummy is fine Henry," Ruby said kneeling in front of Emma and Henry rubbing his back and Emma's arm

"Ruby" Emma's voice was tight

"Hey Henry why don't you go ask Belle if she needs help okay" Ruby whispered to the boy who just nod his head and ran into the kitchen.

"Emma, breathe baby you need to breathe" Ruby said knowing full well how the blonde was reaction as Neal had already almost killed Emma at one stage.

"Ruby" Emma whispered

"I'm here Hun" Ruby whispered trying to comfort the blonde

"I'm here and so is Regina and Belle, he isn't going to hurt you Emma," Ruby whispered. Emma completely broke down.

"Ruby" Emma cried

"Shh, Em, you're okay, you're safe" Ruby gulped trying to control the broken blonde, without thinking Regina pulled Emma into her lap and held on to her it felt right to, Emma nuzzled into the brunette and held on to the front of her shirt and cried.

**10mins later **

"Mummy" Henry whispered as he climbed on to the couch beside Regina, where Emma feel asleep in her arms.

"Mummy dinners ready" Henry whispered again and climbed on to his mother's lap when Regina let go and leant back a bit

"Mummy" Henry frowned and poked the blondes face

"Henry" Emma groaned and nuzzled herself more into the professor who couldn't help but chuckle

"Mamma you gotta wake up, food ready" Henry repeated

"I'm up, I'm up" Emma groaned

"Come on Henry let's get you to the table" Ruby whispered picking up the boy and walking into the kitchen

"How are you feeling" Regina whispered stroking the blondes hair

"I'm alright now, thank you" Emma whispered

"It's okay sweetheart" Regina whispered they sat there for a few more minutes until Henry called for both of them they both chuckled and walked into the dinning-room. They all ate dinner quietly and then moved back into the lounge-room where Ruby grabbed the guitar

"Wolffy gonna play" Henry smiled

"Yeah kid I'm going to play a song for Belle" Ruby smiled she started to strum the guitar

_Oh __**love**__, love is a feeling that you fear  
But if you open up, know I won't let you fall my dear  
Under the surface we're all just the same  
Follow me darling, for you I'll be brave  
Oh love, love is a feeling that you fear_

_Take your time  
I'll be here waiting for you_

_I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark  
You can keep borrowing my heart  
Even your fear won't keep us apart  
You can keep borrowing my heart  
Take it or leave it, it's yours to decide  
Break it or keep it, you're safe  
And I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark  
You can keep borrowing  
Borrowing my heart_

_Love, when will you lend yourself to me?  
Oh if you give it up  
I promise I'll return it to you safely_

_But under the surface we're all just the same  
Follow me darling, for you I'll be brave  
Oh love, when will you lend yourself to me?_

_Take your time  
I'll be here waiting for you_

_I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark  
You can keep borrowing my heart  
Even your fear won't keep us apart  
You can keep borrowing my heart  
Take it or leave it, it's yours to decide  
Break it or keep it, you're safe  
And I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark  
You can keep borrowing  
Borrowing my heart_

_You can just borrow my heart __[x2]___

_I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark  
You can keep borrowing my heart_

_I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark  
You can keep borrowing my heart  
Even your fear won't keep us apart  
You can keep borrowing my heart  
Take it or leave it, it's yours to decide  
Break it or keep it, you're safe  
And I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark  
You can keep borrowing  
Borrowing my heart. _

Belle sat there grinning like an idiot

"Wow Miss Lucas I didn't know you could play and sing" Regina smiled

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me Miss" Ruby smirked everyone ended up laughing

"Can you play?" Ruby asked Regina just nodded her head yes

"Can you play something please" Henry begged

"I can't say no to that face" Regina laughed and took the guitar

"I know it's only been a week and we haven't had a good start but this song is for you Emma" Regina said biting her lip

_What would I do without your __**smart mouth**__?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that __**beautiful mind**__  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't __**stop**__ singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh_

She stared into Emma's eyes the whole time

"Oh wow you are amazing" Ruby gushed

"I don't know about that" Regina blushed

"She is right" Belle grinned Emma sat there blushing and bit her lip

"Thank-you I loved it" Emma whispered, this just made her fall more in love with the professor god she wanted to be angry but after that how could she. Henry on the other hand narrowed his eyes at his mum and then at the professor

"You love my mummy" Henry said

"Is that okay Henry?" Regina asked worried the little boy just nodded his head yes

"Yep, it's good, means mummy will be happy, and not cranky all the time" Henry grinned

"I' not cranky all the time Hen" Emma pouted. Everyone but Emma burst into laughter

"But there is one problem" Henry said frowning

"What's that dear?" Regina asked

"That" Henry pointed to the ring on her finger

"Uh" Regina started

"You married?" Henry asked

"I'm engaged" Regina said

"But you don't love them anymore" Henry asked

"No, I don't Henry," Regina said biting her lip

"Because you love my mummy, even though it's only been a week" Henry said with his finger on his chin

"Yes," Regina nodded

"Okay" Henry shrugged

"Mummy can I go play with my toys" Henry asked

"Sure kid" Emma smiled and watched her son run off. Everyone just stared at the kid and then Emma

"What?" She asked confused

"He is 4 almost 5 and he knows all that" Regina asked with a raised eye brow

"Uhh yeah, well I had to teach him and explain to him at a young age because he thought he was the reason me and Neal Henry's father fought all the time and I had to explain it was because I don't love him anymore, So uh yeah he is smart for his age, he might not know how to pronounce some words at times, sometimes I think he just lazy with his words to be honest" Emma said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Well, he doesn't seem to have a problem with you two dating so I guess that's a good thing" Ruby shrugged

"We aren't dating Rubes" Emma said without thinking she saw Regina flinch

"I am sorry but we are not, yes we have my sons permission but" Emma said

"No you are correct" Regina sighed hoping that they can get through this and start dating soon

"So Miss, what are you going to do about you fiancé?" Ruby asked confused

"I'm going to end it, we already were playing to end it anyway" Regina said scratching the back of her neck

"Why?" Ruby asked confused

"Ruby. That's none of your busy" Emma hissed

"Emma it's fine, she has the right to ask," Regina waved her hand at the blonde

"That is why Daniel was there both days, we were talking about it, and he was cheating on me with someone else" Regina whispered

"What a dick head" Ruby huffed

"So he doesn't care that you like Emma" Belle asked

"No he doesn't, he is very happy for me, it wasn't until now that we realized that we both are gay, he is worried though because of the whole student teacher relationship he knows it's not aloud but he doesn't care as long as I am happy" Regina smiled

"Wait your both gay, so he was cheating on you with a guy?!" Ruby asked with her mouth wide open

"Uh yeah, you know Professor Hood" Regina asked

"Oh yeah he is one of my teachers" Belle said nodded her head

"His first name is Robin" Ruby added

"Yeah, well that's who he cheated on me with" Regina laughed

"Oh wow" Ruby laughed.

"So Emma, are you going to stop being an ass and forgive the women" Ruby said looking at the blonde

"Because yes a kiss might be cheating but her own fiancé slept with a dude so, it wasn't as bad as what he did" Ruby shrugged Emma felt under pressure with all eyes landed on her.

"Uhh yeah, I guess I can" Emma blushed

"You guess" Ruby narrowed her eyes Emma just cleared her throat and looked away from Ruby, Regina just laughed shook her head and lend forward and kiss the blonde on the lips

"Mummy can I have ewwwww" Henry yelled running into the lounge-room. Emma couldn't help but blush.

"Can you have what baby" Emma said looking at her son blushing

"Can I have some ice-cream?" Henry asked blinking innocently

"Not tonight kid, it's getting late and you need to have a bath and get to bed," Emma said climbing of the couch towards her son

"But mummy" Henry whined

"Goats but, children don't" Emma said picking her son up and walking towards the bathroom to give her son a bath

**A/N SOOOOOO YEAHHHHH SQ IS FINALLY HAPPING! And the songs are **

**Borrow my heart- by Taylor Henderson  
and  
All of me- by John Legend **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooo sorry its taken me like forever to post this up D: I've had writes block and I've been busy with work and all that but here it is I hope you like It I do not own OUAT**

Emma put Henry to bed and read him a bed time story and went back downstairs, Regina was still there waiting for her talking to Ruby and Belle. Emma crept down the stairs because she heard the 3 talking about her

"You're not going to hurt Emma are you?" Ruby asked with a frown

"Of course not" Regina smiled she knew why Ruby wanted to make sure, yes Regina hurt her before but she won't do it again she couldn't.

"She is truly an amazing women, I never knew she had it in her, I was so shocked and surprised how she handled her son, I mean I knew she had a kid and I knew she would be a god mother but she took it so well" Regina sat there smiling

"You truly love her don't you," Ruby asked with a small smile

"Love at first sight" Belle added with smile and a lost look

"This isn't Snow White and Prince Charming Belle" Ruby scrunched her nose up

"I know that Rubes, Emma is no were near a prince or a princess, plus I was just saying love at first sight, just like Snow White and Prince Charming, I was comparing Emma and Regina to Snow and Charming, I have to say though M&M and David are more like Snow White and Prince Charming," Belle huffed

"I guess I can kind of see where you are coming from but I would have to say Miss, Yours and Emma story would be more interesting than Snow's and Charming's, theirs is plain and boring, yours and Emma has a kick, up and downs twists and turns!" Ruby smiled

"Okay girls calm down, and have you finished your assignments yet?" Regina laughed

"Yes" Belle smiled

"Umm not yet," Ruby blushed

"And what about Emma?" Regina asked

"I think Emma has done all but one?" Ruby said pulling a face trying to remember

"I am guessing it was the one she was stuck on in class and refused my help" Regina laughed and shook her head

"She is as stubborn as a mule, what can you say" Ruby laughed

"I'm back sorry I took so long" Emma said as she stomped down the last few steps

"Henry's asleep" Ruby asked

"Yeah, he wanted me to read him a story" Emma smiled and sat down beside Regina

"What story" Regina asked

"Snow White" Emma said scrunching her nose up

"Like seriously that book is way too happy" Emma said shaking her head

"How so?" Belle asked with wide eyes

"I think it's beautiful" Belle smiled

"Well see there the problem, and you think every Princess story is beautiful Belle" Emma smirked

"Hey" Belle laughed and punched Emma

"But seriously how can you not like Snow White" Belle whined

"Are you serious like really, her step mother is jealous because she thinks her step daughter is more beautiful than her, it's like umm bitch please I would take the Evil Queen over Snow White any day you just gotta wear less clothing, and then there is the fact that she goes and lives with 7 dwarfs it's like omg you have got to be kidding me 7 I mean 1 or 2 would have been fine but 7 that like over rated don't ya think, then there is the fact that she took an apple from an old person, who the bloody hell does that, take food from strangers or let strangers in their house in the first place, that gurl is messed up, and then last but not least prince charming came over and kissed her true loves kiss, how the bloody hell is it true love is 1) They never meet 2) they don't know each other it's just so stupid and makes no sense what so ever" Emma huffed. Everyone just laughed and shook their head at the blonde

"So Emma, what are you and Henry doing tomorrow, it's Saturday and Saturday is mummy and Henry day?" Ruby asked changing the subject

"I'm not sure I was thinking maybe the beach or the pool, and I was gonna see if it's alright with Henry if you all wanna come?" Emma asked

"That would be awesome, going to the beach and having a picnic and then sex on the beach, yeah I could totally do that" Ruby smiled

"Ruby!" Emma shrieked quietly

"Yes Em?" Ruby asked innocently

"No sex on the beach while my son is around" Emma said narrowing her eyes at the brunettes. Regina just let out a chuckle

"Well, its getting late and I best be off" Regina sighed not really wanting to go

"You can stay if you want Miss, I mean I don't think Emma would mind?" Ruby smirked

"Ruby" Regina started

"Don't even think about it Miss, you're staying whether you like it or not" Belle added

"Where will I sleep then?" Regina asked amused

"I have room in my bed?" Emma blurted then blushed

"Are you inviting me to sleep in your bed Miss Swan" Regina purred Emma let out a gasp

"Oh god, I'm going to bed, before you two start going at it," Ruby moaned and grabbed Belle's hand and ran towards their room

"If you don't want to stay you don't have to, you know that right I don't want you to feel pressured" Emma started but was stopped but Regina dragging her on to her lap and grabbing her face to kiss her.

"God I missed you" Regina mumbled and then kissed the blonde again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! So from later on in this chapter till when-ever I finish this story there will be lost of smut between these two, **

"I missed you too" Emma replied, without thinking Emma pulled back

"Emma what's wrong?" Regina frowned

"I'm sorry" Emma blurted thinking back to the Tink situation that happened,

"Sorry for... oh that no it's okay, Ruby probably shouldn't of called Tink over in the first place, but I know she was just saving your ass before you said something you regret as much as I am upset at you Ruby and Tink, It's okay" Regina smiled and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind an ear.

"Come on let's get to bed" Regina whispered and kissed the blonde once more

"Okay, and Henry will more likely come bouncing on the bed in the morning" Emma warned as she guided the brunette to her room.

"So that means we have to sleep with clothes on" Regina smirked

"For tonight yes" Emma smirked back

"I'm going for a quick shower but here is a few clothes if you want to get dressed, or you can sleep in your bra and undies I don't care" Emma smiled give Regina a pair of sleeping shorts and a singlet

"Thanks" Regina smiled and waited for the blonde to leave the room before taking off her clothes she laid on the bed in just her the singlet and underwear waiting for Emma to come lay in bed with her. Emma walked out in just a towel Regina eyes went wide and her eyebrow shot up.

"Don't worry I'm putting clothes on for your sake" Emma chuckled while Regina blushed. Emma quickly put a shirt and underwear on and climbed into the bed next to her professor. Regina grabbed Emma by the waist and dragged them together so they both met at the middle, Emma turned to her side so she could nuzzle into her teacher, they talked for a little while and then fell into a piece full sleep, About 7am the next morning Emma felt someone climb into bed with them it wasn't until after that she realised that her and Regina separated a bit during the night. Emma stirred a little then opened her eyes slowly

"Morning mummy" Henry whispered as he faced his blonde mother

"Good morning Hen" Emma whispered and gave her son a kiss,

"How about we get out of bed so Regina can sleep in a bit longer" Emma whispered

"It's alright darling I'm already awake" Regina yawned

"I didn't wake you did I" Henry asked worried

"No Henry you didn't" Regina smiled at the little boy who was curled up into his blonde mother

"So mamma, what are we gonna do today?" Henry asked with wide eyes

"I was thinking, maybe me, you, Regina, Ruby and Belle, could have a picnic at the beach and go swimming?" Emma smiled

"YES!" Henry screamed and climbed over his mother

"When are we leaving?" Henry asked a bit quitter after getting told to use his inside voice

"Well we have to have breakfast first and then I have to make some of the food so how about we leave at 12:30?" Emma smiled

"OKAY!" Henry yelled and ran out the door they could hear Henry knocking on Ruby's and Belle's door

"You guys, you have to wake up we are going to the beach at 12:30 and we need to have breaky and make lunch and get ready" Henry yelled while knocking on the door, the two women just chuckled and climbed out of bed Emma just threw on a white button up shirt and while Regina put on the PJ's Emma gave her last night.

"So Henry what do you want for breakfast?" Emma smiled at her son

"Ummm, Chocolate Chip pancakes and fruit salad" Henry smiled

"Okay, how about we leave Aunty Ruby and Aunty Belle alone and you can help me cook breakfast okay" Emma smiled and held out her hand for her son.

"Okay" Henry shrugged his little shoulders and grabbed his mother's hand and he held the other out for Regina, Regina happily but shyly grabbed it as they walked into the kitchen only then did Henry let go

"So Gina you had a sleep over last night" Henry said looking up at Emma's teacher.

"Uh yeah, is that okay?" Regina asked biting her lip. It's not every day you get integrated by a 4 year old

"Yep" Henry nodded

"Mamma, can Grandma and Grandpa come to" Henry asked

"I don't know Henry, I'm not sure what they are doing" Emma said not really wanting to face her mother but with her luck Emma knew that they would have to come, they heard a knock at the door, Emma was confused who on earth would want to visit her at 7:30 in the morning. The 2 women and Henry walked to towards the door

"Who is it" Henry yelled

"Henry inside voice" Emma whispered

"Opps, sorry mummy, who is it" Henry whispered and everyone just laughed as Emma opened the door.

"Mum, Dad" Emma asked shocked

"Umm, hi" Mary Margaret blushed as she noticed her daughter had company, Emma forgetting their state of dress

"What can I do for you?" Emma asked confused

"Oh we needed to talk to you, about Monday?" M&M said with a serious voice

"At like 7:30 in the morning" Emma complained but let her parents in she knew she couldn't win against her mother and it's not like she can really shut the door on them Henry nore would her parents be too happy with that

"Yes, otherwise we know you will do everything in your favour to try and avoid this convocation and who is this" M&M said pointing at the teacher

"I'm Regina Mills, Emma's Professor

"You're sleeping with your teacher Emma" David said shocked this was new even for Emma

"I thought we taught you better" Mary Margaret scowled at her daughter

"We haven't slept together yet" Emma blushed

"They love each other" Henry smiled

"Love at first sight" Henry added

"Mamma, I'm hungry" Henry then complain

"Well good thing I brought heaps of breakfast then isn't it" M&M smiled that's when they noticed that containers that the couple was holding

"Right yes come on lets go eat" Emma said quickly taking some of the food and walked into the kitchen

"Grandma, Grandpa, what are you doing today?" Henry asked innocently and Emma let out a small groan

"Nothing dear why Is that" Mary Margaret looked at her grandson and then daughter noticing her face

"Me, Mummy, Gina, Ruby and Belle, are having a picnic at the beach can you come?" Henry asked

"It has to be alright with your mum dear, I don't think so would want us there" M&M said picking up Henry to give him a hug.

"Can they mummy?" Henry asked with wide eyes

"If they want to" Emma sighed as she got the food on the plates

"Henry, can you go tell Ruby and Belle breakfast is here please sweetheart" Emma smiled at the boy he just nodded and ran up the stairs

"No running in the house Hen" Emma called out

"Sorry mummy" He called back

"So?" M&M started

"So" Emma replied cutting up Henry's food

"You got in trouble" David stated

"It was no big deal" Emma shrugged

"No big deal, Emma you told a teacher to shove it up their ass, how is that no big deal" M&M hissed

"Mum seriously come down, we sorted it out" Emma shook her head

"Oh right Regina this is Mary Margaret and David Nolan my parents" Emma said using her head

"Lovely to meet you" Regina smiled

"And yes don't worry we have talked about it and sorted everything out it was a miss understanding, I was new to the school and didn't know Emma had a son, and that sometimes she was late to her first class" Regina started rambling Mary Margaret just narrowed her eyes and the two women and then grabbed her plate.

"Mummy!" Henry said running into the kitchen

"Yes baby boy" Emma smiled and picked her son up and carried him, his plate and a fork to the table

"Grandma and Grandpa are like Snow White and Prince Charming" Henry said pointing at his grandparents

"Henry dear, don't point at people its rude okay" Emma whispered

"Opps, sorry grandma sorry grandpa" Henry whispered

"It's okay Henry" The Nolan's said together

"And they are like Snow White and Prince Charming aren't they, I think we are going to have to call them Snow White and Prince Charming from now on, what do you think Henry" Emma smiled

"Yep!" Henry giggled

"Mummy can I have some apple juice please" Henry smiled

"Sure" Emma smiled and grabbed her son an apple juice, she then walked back into the kitchen to grab hers and Regina's plate, knives and forks and then their drinks,

"Did you want anything to drink" Emma smiled and asked her parents

"Emma it's fine sit and eat, we can get our own drinks" David smiled at his daughter who just shrugged her shoulders and sat down beside Henry and Regina. Ruby and Belle made their way into the kitchen with their food and drinks a few minutes after

"Miss Mills you stayed" Ruby smiled

"Yes I did Ruby" Regina laughed

"Hey M&M hey David" Both girls greeted the couple

"Hey Ruby hey Belle" They replied

"So are youse coming to the picnic" Henry asked

"I don't know are we Emma?" Mary Margaret asked

"I guess so" Emma sighed not really having a choice in the matter

"Only if you drop what happened on Monday" Emma said narrowing her eyes at her mother

"Fine" Mary Margaret huffed Emma just smiled and nodded and they ate in quiet apart from Henry who was telling his grandparents about last night. After breakfast Regina helped clean up and then left so she could get ready herself

"I'll see you soon okay" Regina mumbled and then kissed Emma on the lips

"Okay" Emma mumbled back and returned the kiss and with that Regina left

"How old is she" M&M blurted after Regina left

"She just turned 28 and I'm 22 almost 23 that 5 years age difference" Emma said narrowing her eyes at her mum, Mary Margaret and David left not long after that so they two could get ready, it was now 12:00,

"Mummy we have to get dressed" Henry said running towards his mother who just finished packing the last of the food

"Okay come on what do you wanna wear?" Emma smiled

"Can I wear my Shark ones mummy" Henry asked with wide eyes

"Sure baby" Emma smiled as she dressed her son,

"You go play while mummy gets dressed okay" Emma smiled

"Okay mummy" Henry smiled and ran off Emma slowly walked to her room thinking what bikini is she going to wear she deicide to go with her black one it was a simple black bikini that had to thin bits of material that went over the top curve of her breast and the bottoms had black material covering her front bit and her behind but was joined together by two thin straps of material and it showed off some skin around her hips she threw on a pair of ripped shorts and a light singlet they all meet up at the beach, Emma put sunscreen on her son and then Ruby and Belle took him in the water for a little while,

"Lunch is ready" Emma called to the 3 in the water they all came running up and ate in silence

"Henry I love you togs" Regina smiled and pointed at the shark

"Thank-you" Henry smiled

"Mummy can we make sandcastles please" Henry begged

"Hey Henry me and your Grandmother where about to make sandcastles how about you join us" David smiled

"Okay" Henry shouted and ran off. About half an hour later

"Want to go for a swim" Regina purred in Emma's ear and took of her sundress, Emma sat there with her eyes open wide

"Like what you see darling" Regina smirked Emma just nodded her head Regina wore a black and white stripped bikini but it had red lace that covered half the bikini and also had a red bow in the middle with red straps, the bottoms also being black and white stripes but had a thick red strap that went all the way around the hips and made two bows one on each side.

Emma quickly took her pants and shirt of and smirked when Regina did the same as she did before

"Like what you see Professor" Emma purred and walked past her towards the water, Regina followed. They went pretty deep so that no one could see what they were about to do, Regina grabbed Emma by the waist and pulled her into a bone crushing kiss, Emma wrapped her legs around the brunettes waist and tangled her fingers into Regina's hair trying to pull her in more, she knew the people on the beach could see them not that there was many there, a few were leaving when they came, but honestly Emma couldn't care less right now this felt so right and the fact that people were watching but not really watching turned Emma on even more. Regina sensed that Emma was getting turned on and could help but smirk as she slowly made her way down Emma's torso and slipped her hand down the bikini bottoms. Emma let out a small moan and bucked her hips forward as she made her way down nibbling and sucking on Regina's neck without warning Regina slammed two fingers into the blonde which cause Emma to bit down hard on her neck trying not to scream out Regina's name.

"Fuck Emma" Regina hissed as Emma two slammed two fingers into her professors waiting core, they trust into each-others hand wanted more and more they curled their fingers at the same time and slammed into each other once more Emma used one hand to dragged her nails down Regina's back while her moth was sucking and biting her teachers neck. Regina on the other hand held on Emma waist while sucking and biting Emma's neck to muffle the scream. After they came down from their high Emma just laid her head on Regina's shoulder. She totally knew that they were going to be busted and Ruby would tease them but honestly Emma couldn't care less that was the best sex she has ever had in a long time and she only recently had sex.

"Wow" Emma whispered as she unwrapped her legs from the brunette

"You're telling me" Regina replied and kissed the blonde, the two women turn around to see that everyone was packing up,

"I wonder if they saw us" Emma whispered and laughed

"Oh dear they probably did, we made it quite obvious, I wonder if Ruby and Bella liked the show" Regina laughed winked at the blonde and swam to shore, once the two women made it to the shore Emma's parents couldn't look them in the eyes

"Oh yeah they totally saw us" Emma whispered and blushed, Regina just shook her head and laughed

"Ready to go Henry" Emma smiled at her son and pick him up

"Yep" Henry smiled and held onto his mother while Regina dried herself and grabbed their clothes

"Mamma you have to dry yourself before you get into the car" Henry said after Emma buckled him in

"I know kid" Emma laughed, and quickly dried herself

"So I'll see you back at ours?" Emma asked Regina who walked over to her to hand Emma her clothes

"You sure will" Regina smiled and kissed the blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own OUAT sadly **

The drive home was quiet Henry was asleep in the back seat, Ruby and Belle were very quiet. Emma was getting very uncomfortable and started to squirm she didn't do well in awkward silence or any type of silence really.

"Okay someone please say something" Emma complained breaking the silence.

"So you and the professor finally sealed the deal" Ruby smirked

"Ruby" Emma hissed she knew Ruby would of said something like but still a women could hope

"Well you two did have sex on the beach in front of everyone" Ruby laughed

"Even your parents saw it" Ruby giggled

"Oh do behave yourself just because you loved it" Emma smirked. Ruby's breath hitched

"That's what I thought" Emma said the smirk still on her face, Ruby blushed and Belle giggled from the back seat. They got home in no time, Emma lift Henry out of the car and into the house onto his bed. Regina turned up soon after that, they were all in the lounge-room, and Ruby brought her guitar out again,

"Hey Em, why don't you sing us a song, you have an awesome voice" Ruby smiled handed the blonde the guitar

"Umm sure, let me just think of a song" Emma blushed after a few minutes she thought of one

"Okay, I have one, but I will sing on one condition" Emma smiled

"And what is that" Ruby asked

"Belle has to sing as well" Emma smirked

"Uhh Emma, I don't think that is a good idea" Belle stuttered

"Oh why not, you have an amazing voice" Emma gushed

"I don't really" Belle blushed

"No Emma is right Belle you have an amazing voice please sing?!" Ruby begged

"Okay, okay" Belle agreed

"Yay!" Emma smiled

"Okay here I go" Emma smiled and started to strum the guitar

"Hey, I'm coming out closet kept me in.  
In terms of gay, there's so much don't know where to begin.  
No, I don't like boys they're too much man and men.  
I'll admit that I'm a girl that wants girls for the win.

Sue me if I'm different or sue me if you can.  
Sorry that I'd pick KStew over any man.  
I'm Ellen when she's younger, I'm Lindsay without Sam.  
I'm Rosi's homo fanny pack, I'm Spashley's biggest fan.

I'm gay I'm really gay, I'm super duper gay.  
I'm gayer than a rainbow, I'm gayer than I'll say.  
I'm gay I'm really gay, I'm truly very gay.  
You caught me I'm a lesbian and I like it that way.

Girls, I love their hair I love the way they move.  
Nope, not questioning I got nothing to prove.  
Why, force myself to forget what I love?  
I'm here, I'm queer, dyke pioneer, I'm all of the above.

Maybe I'm not a hipster but boy do I love cats.  
There's little things us lezzies do no matter where we're at.  
Like tell ourselves that maybe, straight girls must be gay.  
And we won't buy denial no matter what you say.

I hope by now you realize I hope I've made it clear.  
My gaydar bounces of the charts I'm lez from ear to ear.  
This may be too much homo but darling gay means cheer.  
So smile if you're lesbian, hell smile if you're queer!"

"I should of known you would play that song" Ruby laughed

"That's all I ever hear you sing" Belle laughed

"Hey what can I say, it's a catchy song" Emma giggled

"I must say that is a good song" Regina laughed

"Yeah that is the song Emma sung at the town talent show" Ruby smiled

"Haha okay, now enough about me, Belle your turn" Emma said blushing

"Okay, but you have to have another go, and sing a proper song" Belle laughed

"That is a proper song" Emma blushed

"Emmmaa" Ruby dragged

"Alright if I must" Emma rolled her eyes

"But you first" Emma said passing the guitar to Belle

"Haha okay," Belle laughed Belle smiled and started to play the song

"When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,

'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight.

I told my mom, tears rushing down my face

She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin'."

Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?

Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.

I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league."

A preconceived idea of what it all meant

For those that liked the same sex

Had the characteristics

The right wing conservatives think it's a decision

And you can be cured with some treatment and religion

Man-made rewiring of a predisposition

Playing God, aw nah here we go

America the brave still fears what we don't know

And "God loves all his children" is somehow forgotten

But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago

I don't know

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love

My love

My love

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me

Have you read the YouTube comments lately?

"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily

We become so numb to what we're saying

A culture founded from oppression

Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em

Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board

A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it

Gay is synonymous with the lesser

It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion

Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment

The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins

It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!

Live on and be yourself

When I was at church they taught me something else

If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed

That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned

When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless

Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen

I might not be the same, but that's not important

No freedom 'til we're equal, damn right I support it

(I don't know)

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love

My love

My love

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

We press play, don't press pause

Progress, march on

With the veil over our eyes

We turn our back on the cause

'Til the day that my uncles can be united by law

When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart

A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are

And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all

But it's a damn good place to start

No law is gonna change us

We have to change us

Whatever God you believe in

We come from the same one

Strip away the fear

Underneath it's all the same love

About time that we raised up... sex

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

And I can't change

Even if I tried

Even if I wanted to

My love

My love

My love

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

She keeps me warm

Love is patient

Love is kind

Love is patient

Love is kind

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is kind

(I'm not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is kind

(I'm not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

(not crying on Sundays)

Love is kind

(I'm not crying on Sundays)

Love is patient

Love is kind" Belle finished with a smile and looked at Ruby with the biggest goofy smile ever

"Aw baby" Ruby cooed and kissed her girlfriend.

"Well that was a bit cute" Emma laughed

"A little, babe you mean a hella lot of cute" Ruby laughed and then shoved the guitar back at Emma.

"Alright, alright I get it" Emma muttered as she start to strum another song

"Saturday morning jumped out of bed

And put on my best suit

Got in my car and raced like a jet

All the way to you

Knocked on your door with heart in my hand

To ask you a question

'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?

Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know

You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die

Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'

Why you gotta be so rude?

Don't you know I'm human too?

Why you gotta be so rude?

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Yeah, no matter what you say

Marry that girl

And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so

Rude

I hate to do this, you leave no choice

Can't live without her

Love me or hate me we will be boys

Standing at that altar

Or we will run away

To another galaxy, you know

You know she's in love with me

She will go anywhere I go

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?

Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know

You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die

Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"

Why you gotta be so rude?

Don't you know I'm human too?

Why you gotta be so rude?

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Marry her anyway

Marry that girl

No matter what you say

Marry that girl

And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Rude

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?

Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know

You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die

Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!

Why you gotta be so rude?

Don't you know I'm human too?

Why you gotta be so rude?

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Marry her anyway

Marry that girl

No matter what you say

Marry that girl

And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Why you gotta be so rude?" Emma finished and bit her lip

"Mummy, you sing good" Said a little voice Emma couldn't help but smile and look at her son

"Thank you baby" Emma smiled Henry walked towards Emma,

"Can I sing a song and you play the guitar" Henry asked

"Of course baby" Emma cooed

"What song are you going to sing" Emma asked Henry whispered in her ear. Emma couldn't help but smile

"Of course, did you want mummy to sing with you?" Emma asked, Henry just nodded yes head

"Yes pwese and GINA" Henry said,

"Okay mummy will have to tell Gina the song" Emma told her son who just grinned and nodded. Emma smiled, and then whispered the song in Regina's ear who just grinned.

"I haven't sung that song in years of course I'll sing it with you" Regina smiled. Emma started to strum the guitar

"Ready Henry" Emma smiled

"Yep" came the reply

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (diddly dee) There they are a-standin on a row (Bom bom) Big ones small ones some as big as your head. Give em a twist, a flick of the wrist. that's what the snowman said. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (diddly dee) Every, ball you throw will make me rich (bom bom). There stands my wife the idol of me life. Singing roll, a bowl, a ball, a penny a pitch. Roll a bowl, a ball, a penny, a pitch. Roll a bowl, a ball, a penny, a pitch. Roll a bowl, a ball, a penny, a pitch. Singing a roll, a bowl, a ball, a penny, a pitch. I've got lovely bunch of coconuts (they're lovely) There they are a-standing in a row (One, two, three, four) Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head (and bigger). Give em a twist, a flick of the wrist. That's what the snowman said. i've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (diddly dee) Every ball you throw will make me rich (bom bom) there stnads my wife, the idol of my life. Singing a roll, a bowl, a ball, a penny, a pitch (all together now) Roll a bowl, a ball, a penny, a pitch (Harmony) Roll a bowl, a ball, a penny, a pitch. Roll a bowl, a ball, a penny, a pitch. Singing a roll, a bowl, a ball, a penny, a pitch!" the trio sang when they finished Ruby and Belle clapped.

"yeah wooo" Belle and Ruby clapped Henry gave a bow.

"Now I am hungry" Emma laughed as she stood up and went to cook dinner

"Gina are you staying the night again?" Emma asked

"Of course only if you'll have me" Regina blushed

"You can stay till Monday if you want" Emma winked

"We'll see Miss Swan" Regina smirked

"You know you want to" Emma smirked and walked into the kitchen making sure to throw in the extra swing to her hips. Emma could hear a small growl she turn around and saw it came from Regina.

"Okay you two, keep in your pants, while the kid is awake" Ruby laughed

**Songs: **

**The gay song also known as gayer than a rainbow- Janna Anna  
Same love- Macklemore  
Rude- Magic  
Coconuts- loin king **


	10. Chapter 10

**My 2****nd**** last chapter! I hope you guys like it! I do not own OUAT **

It was Sunday morning when the two women woke up to a small knock on the door,

"Mama, can I come in?" Henry asked

"Of course baby boy" Emma called out, Henry then opened the door and climbed into bed with Regina and Emma

"Moring Gina, Morning mummy" Henry whispered snuggling up to his mother and his mother's girlfriend,

"What are we going to do today mamma?" Henry asked

"How about you me, and Gina" Emma started

"Gina, you and I" Regina corrected Emma, Henry gave a little giggle and Emma rolled her eyes

"Anyway, how about we go to the Zoo to see the animals or the museum to see the dinosaur bone, then we can go get some lunch and ice-cream?" Emma smiled

"Yes please" Henry said getting excited

"Okay so where do you wanna go" Emma smiled at her son and ran a hand threw his hair

"Ummm, I want to see the monkeys please!" Henry shouted

"Henry inside voice, and the Zoo okay, is that okay, Gina" Emma asked

"Yes dear that is fine" Regina chuckled

"Can I wear my monkey shirt, mummy?" Henry asked

"Of course baby," Emma smiled

"Yay! Can we watch a movie until it's time to go?" Henry asked

"How about we have some breakfast and then watch a movie?" Regina said coming into the conversation

"Okay!" Henry smiled and ran out of the room,

"I think we should probably get dressed, before he comes back in" Emma laughed she gave Regina a quick kiss and then climbed out of bed and put on a bra and underwear and long sleaved button up shirt.

"Coming" Emma smiled and walked towards the kitchen, where Henry was already waiting

"And what does my little monkey want for breakfast" Emma smiled

"Umm.." Henry said thinking, before he could open his mouth there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Emma frowned and walked towards the door, Regina just made it down the stairs and follows Emma to the door,

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" Emma asked her parents when she opened the door

"We brought breakfast" Mary Margaret smiled and walked into the house

"Umm," Emma said turning around

"We want to spend the morning with you as we couldn't spend much time with you yesterday as you were too busy frick fracking in the water" M&M said walking into the kitchen

"Grandma!" Henry yelled. Ruby and Belle soon joined everyone down stairs for breakfast once everyone had eaten they all made their way into the lounge-room to watch the movie Mean Girls (Ruby picked it out) once the movie was over M&M and David left to go shopping while Ruby and Belle went on a picnic so that left Henry Regina and Emma to go to the Zoo. Henry ran into his room to get changed while Emma and Regina got dressed in Emma's room, Regina wore a skinny jeans and a nice fitting top while Emma wore short shorts and a spaghetti singlet, They made their way to the Zoo,

"Can we see the Monkeys first Mummy" Henry said happily from his pram

"Of course, we can, and then we will have a look at the animal Gina wants to look at" Emma said smirking at Regina

"And then we will go see the polar bears! Because you love them" Henry said

"Sure will and then we will have a look at a few more have some lunch, then continue on to see a few more animals have some ice-cream and then go home." Emma smiled down at her son

"Sounds like a plan mummy" Henry smiled and bounced up and down in his seat. The trio went and saw all the different type of monkeys, than they went and saw the giraffes (probably not Regina's fave animal but it will do) and then the polar bears, then they went to see the hippos, elephants and snakes but this time everyone was getting hungry so they stopped to have a quick bite to eat before carrying on having a look at the animals, next was the birds and a few more animals they ate some ice-creaming then had a look at the last few animals on the list by the time Emma and Regina got to the car I was now 2pm Henry was fast asleep they made their way home, were Emma but Henry to bed and then Cuddled up with Regina on the couch and watched a movie, Henry woke up at 3 and joined them.

"Sweet heart I am going home to get stuff for school tomorrow I shall be back soon did you want be to bring something for dinner on the way home?" Regina asked

"If you want to" Emma smiled

"Okay" Regina smiled and gave Emma a quick kiss. By the time Regina got back it was 6:00pm. They all had dinner watch a few cartoons and then Henry had to have a bath and go to bed. Ruby and Belle went to bed as well. Regina and Emma on the other hand had different idea's they had sex until 12:00 in the morning and the feel asleep cuddling up to each other

**A/N: my next chapter is my last chapter! I want to thank you for sticking by me during this story **


	11. Chapter 11

**My 2****nd**** last chapter! I hope you guys like it! I do not own OUAT **

It was Sunday morning when the two women woke up to a small knock on the door,

"Mama, can I come in?" Henry asked

"Of course baby boy" Emma called out, Henry then opened the door and climbed into bed with Regina and Emma

"Moring Gina, Morning mummy" Henry whispered snuggling up to his mother and his mother's girlfriend,

"What are we going to do today mamma?" Henry asked

"How about you me, and Gina" Emma started

"Gina, you and I" Regina corrected Emma, Henry gave a little giggle and Emma rolled her eyes

"Anyway, how about we go to the Zoo to see the animals or the museum to see the dinosaur bone, then we can go get some lunch and ice-cream?" Emma smiled

"Yes please" Henry said getting excited

"Okay so where do you wanna go" Emma smiled at her son and ran a hand threw his hair

"Ummm, I want to see the monkeys please!" Henry shouted

"Henry inside voice, and the Zoo okay, is that okay, Gina" Emma asked

"Yes dear that is fine" Regina chuckled

"Can I wear my monkey shirt, mummy?" Henry asked

"Of course baby," Emma smiled

"Yay! Can we watch a movie until it's time to go?" Henry asked

"How about we have some breakfast and then watch a movie?" Regina said coming into the conversation

"Okay!" Henry smiled and ran out of the room,

"I think we should probably get dressed, before he comes back in" Emma laughed she gave Regina a quick kiss and then climbed out of bed and put on a bra and underwear and long sleaved button up shirt.

"Coming" Emma smiled and walked towards the kitchen, where Henry was already waiting

"And what does my little monkey want for breakfast" Emma smiled

"Umm.." Henry said thinking, before he could open his mouth there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Emma frowned and walked towards the door, Regina just made it down the stairs and follows Emma to the door,

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" Emma asked her parents when she opened the door

"We brought breakfast" Mary Margaret smiled and walked into the house

"Umm," Emma said turning around

"We want to spend the morning with you as we couldn't spend much time with you yesterday as you were too busy frick fracking in the water" M&M said walking into the kitchen

"Grandma!" Henry yelled. Ruby and Belle soon joined everyone down stairs for breakfast once everyone had eaten they all made their way into the lounge-room to watch the movie Mean Girls (Ruby picked it out) once the movie was over M&M and David left to go shopping while Ruby and Belle went on a picnic so that left Henry Regina and Emma to go to the Zoo. Henry ran into his room to get changed while Emma and Regina got dressed in Emma's room, Regina wore a skinny jeans and a nice fitting top while Emma wore short shorts and a spaghetti singlet, They made their way to the Zoo,

"Can we see the Monkeys first Mummy" Henry said happily from his pram

"Of course, we can, and then we will have a look at the animal Gina wants to look at" Emma said smirking at Regina

"And then we will go see the polar bears! Because you love them" Henry said

"Sure will and then we will have a look at a few more have some lunch, then continue on to see a few more animals have some ice-cream and then go home." Emma smiled down at her son

"Sounds like a plan mummy" Henry smiled and bounced up and down in his seat. The trio went and saw all the different type of monkeys, than they went and saw the giraffes (probably not Regina's fave animal but it will do) and then the polar bears, then they went to see the hippos, elephants and snakes but this time everyone was getting hungry so they stopped to have a quick bite to eat before carrying on having a look at the animals, next was the birds and a few more animals they ate some ice-creaming then had a look at the last few animals on the list by the time Emma and Regina got to the car I was now 2pm Henry was fast asleep they made their way home, were Emma but Henry to bed and then Cuddled up with Regina on the couch and watched a movie, Henry woke up at 3 and joined them.

"Sweet heart I am going home to get stuff for school tomorrow I shall be back soon did you want be to bring something for dinner on the way home?" Regina asked

"If you want to" Emma smiled

"Okay" Regina smiled and gave Emma a quick kiss. By the time Regina got back it was 6:00pm. They all had dinner watch a few cartoons and then Henry had to have a bath and go to bed. Ruby and Belle went to bed as well. Regina and Emma on the other hand had different idea's they had sex until 12:00 in the morning and the feel asleep cuddling up to each other

**A/N: my next chapter is my last chapter! I want to thank you for sticking by me during this story **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my last chapter guys I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read this from chapter 1 until now I hope you enjoy the last chapter warning there will be a fight between Emma and Someone it will be violent so yeah Im just warning you andddd I do not own OUAT**

It was Monday morning and Henry came bouncing in and jumped on the two women

"Omfh" groaned Emma

"opps sorry mumma sorry Gina" Henry giggled

"Aunty Ruby told me to come and wakes you up as you have to go to school" Henry smiled

"Yeah we are up" Emma groaned

"Aunty Belle is going to start cooking breakfast soon so they told me to tell you that you both have time for a shower if you want one" Henry smiled

"Okay kid, why don't you see if Aunty Ruby or Aunty Belle need helping with anything" Emma smiled at her son

"Okay mummy" Henry said kissing his mother a big kiss on the cheek and jumping off them

"Love you mummy" Henry called out as he ran from the room

"I love you to Henry" Emma called out

"Soooo?" Emma said looking at Regina

"I could get use to this" Regina smiled and kissed Emma before getting up to go to the bathroom, both Emma and Regina showered at the same time, Regina got dressed into her black fitting dress and black high heels were as Emma wore a pair of ripped jeans and a spaghetti singlet with flats. They make their way downstairs to have breakfast and then Regina left first but not with-out a kiss of course and Emma, Ruby and, Belle left not long after, firstly dropping into Mary Margaret's to drop of Henry, and then made their way to the school. First up was the class with Regina, the 3 girls walked in just as the bell rang, soon the rest of the kids start coming in.

"Nice hickey Miss" One kid snickered

"Thanks I'm glad you like it" Regina sassed back

"Did you have a big of fun over the weekend miss" Another kid called out

"What I do in my own time does not bother you" Regina said getting angry

"Everyone just shut up and mind your own dam busy just because you guys can't get laid" Ruby called out

"Miss Lucas there was no need for that"

"But Miss" Ruby started

"Goats but not humans" Regina replied Emma couldn't help but smirk

"Miss is it true that your husband cheat on you with Mr Hood and you cheated on your husband with a student from your class" One kids yelled out. Regina stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the kid

"Who told you this?" Regina glared at the girl

"Tink" Maleficent shrugged

"Tinkerbelle" Emma growled and stormed out of the room, and into Tinkerbelle's classroom where she grabbed Tink by the shirt and threw her up against the wall.

"What the actual fuck Tink" Emma yelled

"What right do you have to tell Maleficent that" Emma roared

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Tink said Emma slammed her into the wall

"She just told the class that you told her that apparently Miss Mills's husband cheated on her" Emma growled

"Oh that yeah it's true and I know what student she is sleeping with" Tink smirked Emma couldn't help it she start punch Tink and pulling her hair

"You stupid dumb jealous bitch" Emma screamed

"Emma stop" Mr Hood called out

"Stay away from me you!" Emma screamed at Mr Hood, Regina and the principal both ran in to see what the hell was going on

"What is going on here" Mr Gold roared

"Tinkerbelle is being a stupid dumb jealous bitch and going around tell people stuff that shouldn't have been told that's what" Emma screamed and then punched Tink again.

"Miss Swan get of her now" Mr Gold growled

"Make me" Emma snarled

"Emma" Regina said warningly

"No, she had no right to tell anyone of what is going on!" Emma shouted

"What is going on" Mr Gold shouted

"Well you see sir, Miss Mills husband cheated on her with Mr Hood, you see and Miss Mills here is well was cheating on her husband with a student from her class" Tink smirked. Emma punched Tinkerbelle in the mouth.

"Miss Swan my office NOW!" Mr Gold roared

"Get fucked old man" Emma said flipping him the bird and walking out of the school grounds she went to pick up Henry and headed home.

"Mummy what's wrong" Henry asked in a small voice once they got home and was cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Mummy got into a fight because one of my ex-friends said something mean about Gina" Emma replied

"Oh well she deserved it then, no one should be mean to Gina" Henry replied cuddling more into Emma, both of them feel asleep and didn't notice Ruby, Belle and Regina coming through the front door, they walked into the lounge-room and noticed both of them were asleep.

"So are you going to talk to her?" Ruby whispered

"Because we can take Henry out for dinner and you too can talk?" Belle added

"I'll see what Emma wants to do" Regina replied. They all walked over to the couch Regina moved Emma slightly so she (Regina) could be behind Emma.

"Hmm, what's going on" Emma stirred

"Shh it's just me Ruby and Belle" Regina whispered

"Ruby, Belle and I" Emma replied before falling back asleep Regina couldn't help but chuckle. About 5 minutes after Henry woke up and woke up his mother in the process. Emma groaned sat up and rubbed her eyes

"So mummy hit someone cause they were being mean to you" Henry said looking at Regina

"Why would anyone want to be mean to you" Henry asked barley above a whisper

"I don't know why she did it Henry" Regina said calmly

"Because she is a spoilt rotten jealous bitch that's why" Emma growled and got off the couch

"Emma wait, we need to talk, I want to thank you for sticking up for me but fighting wasn't the way to go" Regina said sadly

"Mr Gold is going to suspend you" Regina added

"Well looks like my mother won't need to baby sit, and Ruby and Belle can probably get my assignments of my other teachers as it will look sus if you do it and you can help maybe?" Emma shrugged she walked to Regina who was only a few feet away gave her a quick kiss and went to start dinner

"I love you, and anyone who hurts you will get hurt no one hurt my Gina" Emma said looking directly into Regina's Eyes before walking into the kitchen.

"And I love you" Regina replied with a smile

**A/N: ANDDDDD I AM FINISHED! I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER! **


End file.
